pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Samiya
Samiya (Japanese: アクーシャ Akuusha) is the location of an ancient temple constructed by the People of the Water, and also serves as the location of the civilisation's defining feature, the Sea Crown. History Samiya was built many eons ago by the People of the Water, as a homage to the Manaphy species, and as such the Sea Temple is constantly moving locations due to the current. It is said that Samiya was constructed to serve as a home for the Manaphy species, and this is present due to the fact that all Manaphy instinctively know the location of the Temple from birth. Samiya is also sought after by people who wish to steal its crown jewel, the Sea Crown from the center of the Temple. As a countermeasure, the People of the Water adapted a cloaking mechanism around the entirety of Samiya, which in effect allows it to blend in with the surrounding water and therefore go unnoticed. However, this cloaking ability is negated on the night of a lunar eclipse, which The Phantom takes advantage of. When the eclipse ends, Samiya fades away. The Sea Crown, hidden deep in the center of Samiya, is comprised of a variety of large crystals which serve as the power source behind the Sea Temple. When one or more of these crystals are removed from the base, this results in the dissipation of the energy field enveloping Samiya and allows for water to seep in at a rapid rate. This process can only be reversed if the stolen crystals are returned to the Sea Crown. When seen in its entirety, Samiya is roughly the size of a large city. The main base at the center of the Sea Temple consists of a spiraling column ascending upwards into a spire-like peak. When inside, there are a variety of water fountains and sections traversable only through the aid of -type Pokémon. In one particular section of Samiya, there is a stone tablet which bears the emblem of the Sea Crown. However, the text situated below the emblem is written in the native language of the People of the Water, which is a rare enough dialect that only two people are known to understand the symbols, one being The Phantom and the other being Lizabeth's grandfather. Behind this tablet is a door leading to the location of the Sea Crown. The entrance to this door can only be activated through the use of the jade crystals possessed by the People of the Water, which resonate with one another when brought into close contact. Trivia *The Japanese name for Samiya, Akusha, is derived from アクア aqua and 社 sha respectively. *In the Viz Media translation of the manga adaptation of the movie, Samiya is referred to as Akusha. Alternatively, in Chuang Yi's manga adaptation of the movie, it was referred to as Samaya. *Samiya has a slight resemblance to the city of Atlantis, as these two are places that are known to have been underwater and many Real-World people make these two rise onto land, they are ancient and they also are believed and worshiped by several people, and are known as myths. Category:Movie locations